Drei Arten, ein Herz zu bekommen
by SheWhoWalksInShadows
Summary: John besitzt eine Sammlung von Herzen, die er gewonnen oder gestohlen hat. Er misst ihnen keine große Bedeutung bei. Als er sie entdeckt, befürchtet Sherlock, dass John seins der Sammlung hinzufügen möchte.


Prompt: John besitzt eine Sammlung von Herzen, die er gewonnen und gestohlen hat. Er misst ihnen keine große Bedeutung bei. Als er sie entdeckt, befürchtet Sherlock, dass John seins der Sammlung hinzufügen möchte.

* * *

Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte, es handelt sich lediglich um die deutsche Übersetzung von„Three Ways To Gain A Heart" von SilverPard. Das Original ist hier zu finden:

www . fanfiction . net/s/6990232/13/Agglomeration (einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)

**Drei Arten, ein Herz zu bekommen**

John lässt seine Sammlung von Herzen in einem Haufen in der Ecke seines Zimmers liegen, wo sie verstauben.

Sie sehen natürlich nicht wie Herzen aus. Sie können aussehen wie irgendetwas, wie der Plüschbär, den John für seine erste Freundin beim Jahrmarkt gewonnen hat, wie die Titelmusik der Serie, die er jeden Samstag mit seiner Schwester ansah, selbst wenn sich gestritten hatten, wie eine Flasche Parfüm oder ein Lieblingsgetränk oder ein angenehm riechender Lippenstift – aber jedes von ihnen ist das Herz von irgendjemandem.

Er studiert sie, versucht sich ein Bild der früheren Besitzer zu machen. Er hört auf, weil der Staub, die Dellen, die Art wie sie so achtlos beiseite geworfen wurden, ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Bauch verursacht.

„Ich werde nicht Teil deiner Sammlung werden," sagt er John beim Frühstück und verdächtigt sich halb der Lüge.

John schaut ihn an, blinzelt unschuldig.

„Deswegen hast du dir Sorgen gemacht? Es sind doch bloß Herzen, Sherlock. Die Leute geben sie die ganze Zeit weg."

„Ich nicht," sagt Sherlock.

„Du nicht," stimmt John zu. „Das ist in Ordnung. Es gibt drei Arten, das Herz eines Anderen zu bekommen. Eine von ihnen funktioniert immer."

„Oh?" sagt Sherlock (berührt seine Brust, um sich zu vergewissern, dass seines immer noch da ist).

„Mm," sagt John. „Man kann ein Herz verlieren-"

„Unvorsichtig," sagt Sherlock, versucht seine Worte leicht wie Luft zu machen.

„Nicht wirklich," sagt John mit einem Schulterzucken. „Es ist schließlich schwierig festzuhalten, es rutscht dir durch die Finger, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest und fällt in die Hände eines Anderen. Das ist die erste Möglichkeit: Jemand verliert sein Herz an dich."

„Ich nicht," wiederholt Sherlock. „Ich wäre niemals so unvorsichtig."

„Richtig," nickt John. „Ich bin mir sowieso nicht wirklich sicher, was ich mit dieser Art Herz anfangen soll. Ich verstehe ja schon, dass es schwierig festzuhalten ist, aber trotzdem, jeder hätte es fangen können, am richtigen Zeitpunkt, am richtigen Ort. Es _bedeutet_ nichts. Was wenn ich es gar nicht haben will?"

„Dann solltest du es zurückgeben."

„So funktioniert das nicht," sagt John geduldig.

„Warum nicht?"

„ Es ist einfach so," sagt John, eine grundlegende Tatsache, die jeder kennen sollte – Gras ist grün, der Himmel ist blau, die Sonne geht im Osten auf, man kann ein Herz nicht zurückgeben.

„Du musst dein Herz _zurückholen. _Nur so funktioniert es." Während er nachdenkt, verteilt er sorgfältig Marmelade auf seinem Toast, und sagt langsam, „Es ist … schwierig, und die meisten Leute lassen ein Stück ihres Herzens zurück, selbst wenn sie es tun."

„Ich verstehe das nicht," sagt Sherlock.

„Hätte ich auch nicht erwartet," sagt John. „Ich wette, du würdest jedes Anzeichen davon auslöschen, dass irgendwann jemand je dein Herz besessen hätte."

Sherlock Hand ist an seiner Brust, er presst die Hand fest gegen sein Brustbein und fühlt den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern.

„Die zweite Möglichkeit," sagt John, „ist dein Herz jemandem zu schenken. Das ist immer voller Risiken. Noch schlimmer, als es zu verlieren, weil du es mit Absicht getan hast."

Seine Augen verweilen auf etwas hinter Sherlock, aber als Sherlock sich umdreht und nachschaut, sieht er nur Johns stehengelassenen Gehstock, der an der Wand lehnt.

„Und drittens … drittens – dein Herz wird gestohlen."

„Und bist du gut darin, Herzen zu stehlen?" sagt Sherlock, obwohl er ziemlich sicher ist, dass er die Antwort schon kennt.

„Sehr gut," erwidert John sofort, ohne irgendwelche Selbstgefälligkeit. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde deins nicht stehlen."

„Vielleicht nicht mit _Absicht_," sagt Sherlock zweifelnd – er meint: _aber du wirst es trotzdem tun._

John schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Wenn du das Herz eines Anderen bekommen willst, ich meine, richtig, wirklich bekommen willst, möchtest du, dass derjenige es dir schenkt, als Teil eines richtigen Austausches."

Sherlocks Hand ist immer noch gegen seine Brust gedrückt. Obwohl John davon spricht, dass er Sherlocks Herz nicht stehlen wird, ist er sich nicht sicher, dass John es nicht aus Versehen tun würde, nur indem er _John_ ist. „Im Austausch für was."

John blinzelt, die Augen voller Überraschung weit aufgerissen. „Natürlich dein eigenes Herz."

Er blickt wieder auf seinen Gehstock, dann zurück zu Sherlocks Gesicht. „Es ist okay," sagt er sanft. „Immerhin hast du meins schon. Ich kann warten."

**[Reviews sind wie Schokolade. Sie machen mich glücklich.]**


End file.
